


Rin just wants to dust, damn it

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [51]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin prepares for Seijuurou's homecoming, Ai is a slightly larger shit than he used to be, Seijuurou is an even bigger shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin just wants to dust, damn it

4-29-15

Prompt: Rin just wants to dust, damn it

Pairing: NitoMikoRin

Rating: M

 

               Ai’s growth spurt was the worst thing ever to happen to Rin. The day Ai realized he was tall enough to sneak up behind Rin and kiss and nip at the back of his neck was the day that Rin gave up all control of his life.

 

               It wasn’t his fault his neck was so sensitive, after all. It was just a quirk of nature, a biological trait that served absolutely no purpose and had absolutely no explanation. Really, Rin was just trying to be a good boyfriend and get the house cleaned up before Seijuurou got home from his business trip later that day. He really didn’t need Ai coming up behind him now.

 

               “Seriously, can’t you wait until he gets home?” Rin whined as he felt slender arms wrap around his waist for the third time in as many hours. “This place is a mess!”

 

               “It looks fine, Rin,” Ai murmured, letting his lips brush against the nape of Rin’s neck. “Relax.”

 

               For a moment, Rin let himself be tempted. He thought of just how good Ai could make him feel, of just how long it had been since things had been calm enough that he could allow himself to just _be_ with someone he loved. The sudden electric spike that shot down his spine as Ai suckled on his earlobe, however, jolted him back to reality.

 

               “No,” he barked, whirling around to bat at Ai’s head with the feather duster he was holding. “I am trying to clean. Stop distracting me.” Ai pouted at him, and somehow it was even more effective now than when he had been tiny and baby-faced. “I hate you sometimes,” Rin groused.

 

               “No you don’t, Senpai,” Ai mumbled. “You love me, but you only ever spoil me when Seijuurou is home.”

 

               “That,” Rin said, pointing the duster threateningly, “is not true. What was the last healthy dinner we ate?” Ai glanced off to the side.

 

               “Thursday,” he mumbled.

 

               “Thursday,” Rin agreed. “We have eaten nothing but junk for the last six days because you’ve been lonely without Sei. If you want to be helpful, you can feel free to take out the trash. Otherwise, go read a book or something.” Ai slunk off with a pout.

 

               Less than twenty minutes later, Rin was almost done dusting the ceiling fan in the bedroom, the very last place he had to get, when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

               “Ai, I swear to god, if you do it you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” he said without looking around. Rather than a pair of slender arms at his waist and a pair of soft lips at his neck, however, Rin registered large, strong hands grabbing him by the hips and jerking down his pants. Rin squawked and fell face-first onto the bed.

 

               “Ai isn’t here right now,” Seijuurou purred into his ear, crawling up to lay pressed against his back and grinding his hips against Rin’s ass. “Don’t know if I want to wait for him, either.”

 

               “You ass!” Rin laughed, rolling onto his back and taking Seijuurou’s face between his hands. “Ai!” he yelled in the general direction of the hallway. “Sei’s home! Get in here so I can spoil you!” Seijuurou looked down at him, an eyebrow quirked in question. “Long story,” he said. “Your boyfriend’s a spoiled brat who doesn’t let anyone finish their chores.” Seijuurou grunted and leaned down to kiss at the side of Rin’s neck. Rin gasped and his back arched off the bed. “You’re no better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I steal people's ideas at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
